


Sapnap goes to Visit Dream...

by mystq



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf?, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sheep Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i cant fuckin tag, i wasnt happy with the sapnap and dream prison meeting thingy, ig, no beta we die like tommy, so i put my twist, uhh, you can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystq/pseuds/mystq
Summary: Just my take on how I like really fuckin wanted Dream and Sapnap meeting in the prison to go :)meant to post this like when sapnap visited dream but I got caught up-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sapnap goes to Visit Dream...

Sapnap watched as the Lava fell. Turning back around to face his best friend, Who had seemed to not even notice him yet. Just staring at a wall. The young ravenette stepped into the cell the minute the netherite fell. The sound making the blonde turn around.

“Clay?” Sapnap mumbled with a soft voice. Dream’s posture softened when he saw Sapnap, the only thing Sap knew for a fact that the other was relieved to see him even with that stupid mask on. 

Dream walked up to Sapnap, wanting to give him a hug. However, instead of giving him one, he stopped him. Hand out

“Sapnap?”

“Hi Dream…”

  
  


“I missed you but You hurt a lot of people… Specifically me… It took me a little bit to decide to come and see you, it wasn’t the easiest thing” Sapnap muttered, running a hand through his hair.

The sheep hybrid stayed quiet not daring to say a word

The 2 sat in silence for a few seconds. Although it felt like hours for them. 

“Y-know you hurt George… A lot. Like to the point where I had to drag him to come hang out with me and Karl.” 

The blonde didn’t still say anything, just stood there. By the way, he was acting, he could that Dream was ashamed or at least was acting like it

At this point, Sapnap had been getting antsy just wanting Dream to talk to him, Explain why, JUST SAY ANYTHING ELSE

Sapnap stared into the smile mask for a few seconds, the tips of his fingers lighting up out of anger

“JUST SAY SOMETHING… ANYTHING FOR FUCKS SAKE”

“... I’m sorry Sapnap”

A small scowl quickly set itself on his face. Sapnap’s fist turned to fire. 

“Huh… Your sorry?... YOUR FUCKING SORRY?” Sapnap yelled making the fluffy ears of the other fall down

“YOU HURT US IN WAYS SOME PROBABLY DIDN’T THINK WAS POSSIBLE. YOU HURT GEORGE IN SO MANY WAYS…. **YOU HURT ME IN SO MANY WAYS** ….” Tears sprung themselves into Sapnap’s eyes

“You remember all those years ago… When Puffy used to bring you to my house, and we’d play together for hours, on end?... Remember that?”

“You remember when You didn’t always wear your mask cuz you felt safe around me?” 

“Remember when You didn’t exclude me from anything, always making sure I was included and didn't feel like shit?”

“ ‘member when you promised you cared about me and George and always will?... And Finally do you remember when you said you didn’t? Shattering that promise to tiny little pieces. Ones that probably could never be put back together, or just never be the same?”

At this point, orange-red tears were rolling down Sapnap’s face. 

  
  


“Take off your mask”

“... W-What?”

“I said, Take Off Your Mask”

Dream stared at Sapnap for a few seconds 

“No”

“Heh… I JUST WANNA SEE YOUR FACE DREAM, I HAVEN'T SEEN IT IN MONTHS, **YEARS** EVEN… YOU BARELY EVER TOOK IT OFF AFTER TOMMY CAME”

Sapnap stared at the obsidian for a few seconds, the crying obsidian sorry. 

“I bet you aren’t even crying, haven’t shed a single tear… I mean why would you, huh? You don’t care about us, You don’t care about **me** ” 

Dream looked at Sapnap for a few seconds before, looking at the small cracks filled with a purple liquid. 

Sapnap growled and pushed Dream “You're a dick… And I- **I hate you.** ”

  
  


Sapnap turned around and right as he was about to signal Sam that he was coming back

He heard a small thud, making him turn around 

Dream had unclasped his mask, showing his lime green eyes and all of his scars.

A small smile appeared on the face of the sheep hybrid, before looking down

“Y-know I’ve died many times here…”

“Wha… What?”  
  


“Yeah.. Heh, Most of them were from me jumping in the lava”

“Wh-WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT DREAM?” Sapnap yelled worriedly grabbing his arms looking at all of the burn scars

“I-I just wanted one of your hugs again” The older mumbled softly, staring into the deep, alluring, black color that was the blaze hybrid's hair. 


End file.
